1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a food dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to a fountain that flows with a fluidic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fondue machines typically include a bowl shaped container for holding and heating chocolate. The container is heated by a heating element to melt the chocolate. Fruit, or other food items, may then be dipped into the container of the fondue machine.
In recent years, fondue machines have taken on alternate configurations. For example, Design & Realisation Inc. in Montreal, Canada markets a chocolate fountain that moves melted chocolate so that it flows over a number of tiers like a fountain. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a prior art chocolate fountain 100, such as the fountain marketed by Design & Realisation Inc. As shown in FIG. 1, the chocolate fountain 100 includes a container 110 configured to hold and melt chocolate. A hollow barrel 120 is mounted in the center of the container 110 and provides a pathway for melted chocolate to be moved upward, through its hollow center, to the top of the fountain. An auger including a spiral flight extending around the length of the auger is mounted within the hollow barrel 120. The auger is rotated in order to lift the melted chocolate upward in the hollow barrel 120. On the top of the barrel 120 is a crown 140 that fills with chocolate that flows out of the barrel 120. When the crown 140 is full of melted chocolate, the chocolate begins to fall over the edges of the crown 140. Attached to the barrel 120 are tiers 130 which vary in size. As the chocolate flows downwardly from the crown 140, the chocolate flows over each of the tiers 130, thus forming a multi-level chocolate waterfall. The chocolate fountain 100 also includes a heating element that is placed below the container 110.
One disadvantage of the chocolate fountain 100 is the difficulty in attaching the tiers 130 in the appropriate location. For example, there is no mechanism to easily determine where each of the tiers 130 should be attached to the barrel 120. Additionally, there is no mechanism for ensuring that the attached tiers 130 are level so that the melted chocolate flows evenly around the perimeter of each tier 130. Furthermore, attachment of tiers 130 in the prior art requires the use of tools, such as a hex wrench, in order to tighten a fastener which secures the tiers 130 to the barrel 120.
Another disadvantage of the chocolate fountain 100 is the difficulty experienced in cleaning the various pieces of the fountain 100. For example, the tiers 130 and crown 149 are typically manufactured by welding multiple pieces of metal together, thus leaving burrs, pits, and sharp edges. Because melted chocolate tends to accumulate on any non-smooth surfaces, cleaning tiers 130 that include burrs, or other non-smooth welding artifacts, is increasingly difficult. Furthermore, accumulation of chocolate in pits, or other non-smooth surfaces, can be unsanitary. Additionally, the sharp edges created by welding may be dangerous to users of the fountain 100.
A further disadvantage of the chocolate fountain 100 is the uneven heating of the chocolate in the container 110. In particular, the container 110 contains hot spots over the areas that are in direct contact with the heating element. Adding to the problem of uneven heating, the container 110 of the chocolate fountain 100 is not configured to urge the chocolate towards a center of the container 110. Accordingly, melted chocolate does not pool in the center of the container 110, but instead spreads on the surface of the unevenly heated container 110. Additionally, the outer perimeter of the container 110 typically becomes hot when the heating element is active, thus presenting the possibility of harming a user that touches the container. Also, when users of the chocolate fountain 100 dip food items into the flowing chocolate, a portion of the melted chocolate typically falls outside of the container 110 due to the small size of the container 110.
Another disadvantage of the chocolate fountain 100 is that as the auger lifts the melted chocolate up the barrel 120, the melted chocolate comes in contact with a central shaft of the auger which requires additional cleaning. Also, because the auger and the barrel 120 are both made of metal, the melted chocolate may be contaminated with metal filings caused by the contact of the rotating auger with the barrel 120. In addition, the friction of the metal auger with the metal barrel 120 may having a sharpening effect on the edges of the spiral flight, causing the spiral flight to become sharp and dangerous to the user. Furthermore, because the auger is made of metal, with the spiral flight welded onto a rod, there are typically burrs, pits, and uneven surfaces that increase the difficulty of cleaning the auger and promote an unsanitary chocolate fountain 100.
Accordingly, what is needed is a chocolate fountain configured for easy attachment of tiers at predetermined locations, such as by including a mechanism to easily determine where each of the tiers should be attached to the shaft. Additionally, what is needed is a mechanism for ensuring that the attached tiers are level. Furthermore, a chocolate fountain that allows manual attachment of tiers is desired. Also, a chocolate fountain that is easier to clean is needed. A chocolate fountain that evenly heats chocolate is also desired. In addition, a chocolate fountain having a container with an outer perimeter that does not get hot when the heating element is active is desired. A chocolate fountain having a container that is angled to direct the melted chocolate to the center of the container to reduce pooling of stagnant chocolate is also desired. Furthermore, a chocolate fountain that reduces the portion of the melted chocolate that falls outside of the fountain when users dip food items into the flowing chocolate is desired. Moreover, a chocolate fountain that reduces the occurrence of contaminants, such as metal filings, in the chocolate is needed.